Suan Nerinna
Suan Nerinna Handle: Arie Ronshor Character Name: Suan Nerinna Email: arie.designs@gmail.com Age: 423 Gender: Female Place of Raising: Taien, Cairhien Physical Description: Shorter and generously figured, Suan sports a much short hair cut due to easily prone headaches and heavy richly brown coloured hair. She has an average featured face and does not stand out easily in a crowd until she wishes to be known. She also has a slight limp from an old injury and uses a simple stave for balance and a weapon. Personality: Suan is a bit of a Nyneave/Suian mixed into something different. She has a very bold personality, and does not put up with foolish notions. She is far from cruel but has a stubborn streak well know in the Cairhien blood. Her personality is hard to descibe as a whole, and better fit in an Rp than a Bio Shes just very entertaining. She also has a talent for Herbal healings and often works in the form of a Wisdom. Weapon Score: 8 - Primary - Stave Talent: None Character History: Her father was a very rich Cairhien trader that worked often with the Shara in trading goods into Cairhien through the Jangai pass. Up until Suan was about 8 they lived in this pass and saved all the coin they could to buy a beautiful house in Cairhien, one of a Noble. They were honest workers and the family worked well together and was not all together loveless, but it did lack a certain passion outside of their Trade and Material goods. However, the older Suan grew, the more passion for life outside of her parents roof became very apparent. She was not a naughty child that went directly against her parents but found ways around promises to spend an extra hour in courts, or by the docks, etc. Growing tired of their ill-disciplined daughter, they were at their wits end, until they were approached by a much older Aes Sedai. Told that she had the Spark that had yet to properly manifest, Suan’s parents gladly packed up her bags and sent her to Tar Valon with the Aes Sedai. Eager for the change she gladly went with the Aes Sedai. But upon reaching the Tower, she was nearly turned away because her ’spark’ was too little and there was no need for her to stay. This was the first of many doubts she had about the Tower, but in the moment of initiation she fell to the ground, not n a faint, but from a very powerful headache. Delving the child, they concluded that she had a block that manifested from her need to hid things from people. Unbelieving, she grudgingly followed the Aes Sedai, frustrated with her inability to grasp the concept of many of the weaves that she was taught. However, as she learned how to control what little of Saidar that she could grasp, her headaches lessened. Fearing being thrown from the Tower for being so weak, she confided her fears with her roommate Helena. The girl was sympathetic but was far too eager to reach the shawl to console all of Suan’s fears no matter how hard she tried. But when Helena returned from her testing, Suan was convinced that the Tower would never accept her. Plotting with Helena, she helped the girl escape from the tower, she made a foolish step and broke her leg in the process. Leaving her with a Limp the Yellow warned her that it was meant to serve as a reminder. Once she learned her lesson her injury would be healed properly. Little did Suan know that she was scheduled to walk through the three Arches. but her hatred of the Tower was too much and she refused all three times. Refusing to go back to the Infirmary for ‘proper’ healing, she walked out the front door with her coin, limp and her pride. She would not let the Tower break her, not like Helena. Her search for Helena did not start for many years as Suan worked as a Wisdom in a small village just outside of Cairhien that was just along the Erinin River called Maerone. This was well before the little village started to grow to the size it is in 999NE. Over a few years Suan noticed that she was not aging the way those around her did. With a fear that they would learn that she was tower trained she packed up her bags and started moving. About 2 years after she left Maerone she found Helena, and together they worked to remove Suans block, making her comparable in power to Helena, but not quite as strong. Soon Suan was swept into the sisterhood of the Knitting Circle and she became a powerful member with her open mind and quick wit. Considered a traditionalist, Suan was far more a realistic thinking and followed what worked best for all sides than just ‘how things should be’. With an odd sense of humour, Suan grew to be loved for her odd sense of humour and her her open ideas that she was not afraid to express. Along with Helena, she also supports the time has come to reveal themselves to the world. The Aes Sedai were not the only ones with the power to change the world. Back to Freelander bios Category:Biographies Category:Freelanders Bios Category:Kin Bios